Thoughts
by Angel of Life Amie
Summary: This is just a small little thing i was writing from thin air. Read about the Sailor Senshi and other characters from the Sailor Moon worlds thoughts and feelings about each other.
1. Usagi's Thoughts

These are just the thoughts of the senshi and that. more will be added, and if there is a character you want me to write about... just say the word.

_Usagi:_

_I hated you at the beginning, but I don't now. I never knew that we were meant to be together, but now we both know the truth. You are my prince, and I am your princess. We will live and grow old together. We will rule but we will also protect. Our friends will be close by too._

_Did I really ever think about you in a loving way before we found out the truth? I must admit my feelings soon. Yes, and no. I didn't think you were that man who saved the girls and me all the time. But now I know._

"_Odango?" Your voice of the heavens and life. "Usako?" I love you when you call my name, or by my nickname. I don't really care now. I love to be close to you, to know that we are both safe. It's good to know that we have each other now._

_Protect me, my love and I shall protect you. I will heal you when your heart breaks and you will heal mine. I will take you places you have never been on the agreement that you do the same. We will be there for each other 'til the end of time._

_I am glad I got to meet you and get to know you. I am grateful to have you…_


	2. Mamoru Thoughts

_Mamoru:_

_I still think you a total clutz but I love you that way. It make you unique and different. Your not like other girls who I have met in my life. Ok, sometime it feels like you only love me because we were destine to be together, but other times I know its true._

_I feel like a different person around you, that I don't have to be someone else I'm not or I don't want to be. I can open up to you and know there is something special inside. I love you, and I don't really know why._

"_Oh Mamo-chan! Please!" I laugh most the time at your childish acts, but I find it kinda cute. I know one thing, that it was fate or destiny that brought us together. But what we are._

_You know I will always be there for you. Don't you ever think twice that I won't. I love and care for you, and nothing will change that._

_I surrender my heart to you…_


	3. Seyia Thoughts

_Seyia:_

_I don't care if we are far away from each other or not meant to be. I love you with all my heart. If it wasn't for my duty to my princess I would be with you right now. But… I can't leave here. But if you need my help, call to the stars and call my name. I will be there as soon as I can._

_Okay, I know that someone else is in your heart and all, but love to you is in mine. I want you, but can't have. I fight my emotions all the time, but I still can't keep them down._

"_We will always be friends" your voice. I weep every time a memory of floats through my mind. No one understands how I feel about you. Not even my princess does. I feel like I have lost apart of me._

_I will look to the skies and wait for your call. I will always wait for you, even if it's forever. I will look over you and watch you grow into the woman that will one day re-rule the moon and the future._

_I believe in you and love you, and I know… that somewhere in your heart… you love me too…_


	4. Haruka Thoughts

_Haruka:_

_My heart has always been yours. I have dreamed endless nights about you, but every time I reached out to you… you vanished from sight. Your laugh echo's through my minds as you run through the tunnel of snow. You always look back and smile that smile that always excites my body and heart._

"_Come on, silly" your voice calls back to me. I run to catch up but every time I feel I get close enough to touch you, I see you running further away. My feet beginning to sink in the snow when I run to you, even though you are moving further and further away with each step._

_I want to call to you, tell you to wait, but it's pointless since I can not speak. I don't know why I can't speak, or call, but I know that you still won't hear me if I did. Even though you get close, it's pointless._

_I had surrendered to you that day you protected me. You stopped me from getting hurt and that I am grateful. I also surrendered to the power I was meant to have. I became something like you. And since then we have been partners. Partners for life, forever together we shall be._

_Although you are far away, I still smile and run. My feet sink deeper into the snow, but I don't care. My body grows numb from the cold and snow, but still I run. I want you and you know that. I always want to protect you from what evil comes to the world._

_I am your sword and shield. I am your bow and arrow. I am your eyes and ears. I am your heart and soul. I am everything to you. And you are everything to me…_


	5. Michiru Thoughts

_Michiru:_

_Why do you love? I never really knew the answer. Your voice was cold and mean the day we meet, but still I loved you. Do you still love me? I still wonder._

_You touch me in that way that makes me feel special, makes me feel that I am the only one in your heart. But I always think you deserve better. I don't know why I feel that way, maybe because I want you to be happy._

"_You are mine, no one can rip you from my heart." Those words you say all the time. They are gentle and kind now. Your dream was shattered that day I turned into my true form. You went to grab it, but I stopped you. Then that creature attacked you and I protected you. I never knew why either._

_You are my summer afternoon I guess. When the warm sun beings to set, it shows it's beautiful side. That was you and will always be you. But when you grabbed it and became something like me. I thought I destroyed your life. But you never seem to mind._

_Why? I still ask myself. Did you choose me because I was like you? Did you choose me because you cared? Or was it because I was the only thing left to choose from? Another girl who justs cared. I love you, for now and forever. But will you still love me…?_


End file.
